It's Just Business
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: John thought Baba Yaga would finally be put to rest. But then he lost his wife. Along with her gifts for him. John then realized the Boogeyman is destined to return, despite the fact that he will have to face a bunch of students in his path of vengeance. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

This...

"No! Plea-" **_BANG_!**

This was it.

"All of you! Get away! No-" **_BANG_!**

This was the end of the line for all of them. They never knew this to happen. They never wanted this would happen.

But it did.

Two of them wanted to get away from the madness, wanting to be safe. Every single wall and ceiling of their base had already been destroyed. Their instincts said the only way was to escape. And they tried.

The word, 'tried', being the keyword here.

They crawled through piles and piles of dead bodies that had been murdered in cold blood. Despite wanting to stop and get their fellow mates' bodies proper burials, they won't. They couldn't.

They stopped dead as they heard steps coming towards them. In a matter of seconds, a shadow loomed over them.

"Baba-" **_BANG_!**

He didn't get to finish his sentence before he went down as well as a bullet went into his head.

The other one looked at his partner and then into the eyes of the monster himself. He stared long into the monster's eyes before a gunbarrel was raised towards his skull.

"Baba Yaga."

 ** _BANG_!**

He then too, dropped onto the ruined grounds.

He was the last of them.

All of them had been assassinated. Under the order of a certain influential person, the assassin had killed them all.

The assassin looked around the destroyed environment to make sure that none of them were still alive. He really didn't feel like missing anyone, seeing as this was his last job.

When he didn't see any movement from any of the corners of his eyes or even in his sight, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

 _"Ring, ring!"_

John looked at his watch.

 _"Ring, ring!"_

John dropped his unused hand to his side and started walking towards the exit.

 _"Ri-...Hello, John?"_

"Viggo, it's done."

 _"You killed them all, yeah?"_

"You asked me to."

 _"I sure did. It is your last one, too."_

John heard a chuckle from other end.

 _"Can I see them?"_

"You want pictures of them?"

 _"...On second thought, I'll ask someone else to do that."_

"Of course."

Silence passed through the both of them before John broke it.

"Am I done here?"

 _"Wha-Oh, yes! Yes! John Wick, you are now relieved of your duty."_

"Thank you."

Now outside, John ended the call and put his phone away. He looked at the screen and pulled out a piece of paper that had someone's number scribbled on it.

He typed the number into his phone and waited for a moment before calling the number.

 _"Ring, ring!"_

John proceeded to walk to his car.

 _"Ring, ri-Hello?"_

"...Is...Is this Helen?"

 _"Yes, this is Helen. Who is..."_

Despite being at the other end, John could tell Helen started realizing it was him.

 _"John?"_

"Yes. It's me."

 _"John! I didn't think you would call me at this time of day."_

"Yeah, I didn't think about it like that, either."

 _"So, what's up?"_

"I've been thinking about that offer. You wanna go out together and get something to eat?"

 _"Like a date?"_

"Yeah, a...date."

 _"Are you done with your job, tho?"_

"I wouldn't be calling you if I'm not."

 _"Good point."_

"Pick you at 8?"

 _"Sure!"_

Reaching his car, John hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. Getting in, he seated himself and started the engine. He took one last look at the what was left of the base for a few seconds before driving away.

John's mind was focused on one thing only at that point; Helen.

However, as he drove away, two figures emerged from the wrecks of the base, silently watching him. A boy and a girl.

"That...monster..." The girl said, reaching out a hand towards the way where John drove off to.

"We don't have time for this! Let's go!" The boy shouted, grabbing the girl's arm and pulled her to get to the opposite direction.

"B-but he-"

"I don't care what he did. Just remind yourself in the future if you want to find him, when we're both capable enough. For now, let's just go."

The two figures looked at each other and then back at the tire track the John left behind.

"Fine."

They then turned around and walked away, leaving the bodies and the ruined base behind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Viggo's empire...**

"Thank you."

Viggo put his phone away as John ended the call from the other side. He turned around and faced his henchmen.

"Everyone, I am happy to announce that John Wick has officially retired."

Viggo, along with his henchmen, raised their glasses to celebrate the retirement of the most dangerous man they ever hired. They never thought they would ever see this day coming.

As they emptied their glasses, Viggo eyed the phone once again. Thinking for a moment, he reached for the phone to call a familiar someone.

"Calling someone?"

Viggo stopped and looked at the sudden, yet familiar voice. He chuckled for a moment before walking to the counter.

"Winston, my friend. I was about to call you."

"I presume to inform me of John's last day working for you."

"Last day working for us."

"Do you really think he's finished with all of this?"

"Winston, you gave me the rights to decide his fate. His destiny. I think I'm more than privileged to say that..."

Viggo then handed Winston a glass of wine.

"...he's absolutely finished with us."

Winston took the glass of wine from Viggo's hand and chuckled. Viggo chuckled as well.

"I'm going to assume you didn't tell your son about him as of now?"

Viggo's face started falling.

"He's still a young boy. No need to scare him that much, yet."

Winston put the untouched glass of wine on the counter, staring intensely into Viggo's eyes.

"There will come a time when you will have to tell him the story of the feared Boogeyman."

Winston then turned around and left Viggo and his henchmen alone. Viggo's face didn't stop showing signs of distraught, knowing what Winston told him was the truth.

Just a few seconds later, a young teenager entered the room.

"Papa! Look! I stole this from a couple!"

Viggo looked and just watched as his son showed off a bunch of jewellery on his body. Viggo threw his feeling of distraught behind and decided to be happy looking at his son.

"Iosef! Keep this up and you'll move up in this brave new world of ours in no time!"

Iosef smiled at his dad. Viggo smiled back and patted Iosef's back.

Being father and son, they felt joy being together. But of course, as they would later learn, everything has a price.

In the form of revenge.

* * *

 **You're expecting updates to other stories? Don't worry. I've already started writing the other ones as well.**

 **What you're looking at right now is me trying hard to overcome my stupid laziness and writer's block. (Mostly laziness)**

 **I actually am still thinking how to continue my abandoned ones.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **See ya!**


	2. There was a Storm

**A/N: This was a chore to write. Took around two weeks. Also, if it seems non-linear, it's because the movie presented its backstory the same way. And if there's some dialogues that are present in here that are not in the movie, it's because I want to have a more fleshed out backstory. It's not great, I assure you.  
**

 **Oh, and I straight up copied lines from the movie too.**

* * *

 **Beep!** **Beep!** **Be-**

The noise of the alarm clock was no more as John lightly tapped the button on the clock. He put his hand away and lied down for a few more seconds before finally deciding to sit up.

He stayed in that position, his face solemn as he looked over to his right. At the spot where his wife would normally be lying down every time they slept together.

Unfortunately, that was what John wished had happened. The spot was void of Helen Wick, and the last time they slept together had been a few months ago.

All it took was one night in those five years of retirement for things to take turn for the unwelcoming.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Accompanied by the stars and the moon of the night, John and Helen strolled together along the pier, never taking eyes of each other._

 _They stopped at their favorite spot of the pier and looked at the shining beauty of the night. The stars blinked and the moon dimly lit the environment around them._

 _Yet, it was enough to brighten up their loving hearts. They looked at each other and leaned in to share a kiss._

" _It's beautiful." John complimented.  
_

" _What is? Me or the scenery?" Helen jokingly asked.  
_

" _What's the difference? You're both beautiful."_

 _Helen smiled at John's response. They then kissed once again to finish their night. They started walking together to leave for home._

 _John thought he couldn't be any happier. He was finally with the woman he loved. He thought that nothing else could come between him and his wife._

 _Those thoughts were immediately gone, as Helen suddenly collapsed into John's arms._

" _Helen?"_

 _John slowly brought her down to the ground, not knowing what was wrong with her wife. A nearby couple saw the incident and quickly rushed to them._

 _The next few minutes were filled with dread as John tried to keep Helen awake before the ambulance arrived._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John washed his face in the washroom that he would always share with Helen. He turned to the right side of washroom sink and just stared at all the stuff that Helen would utilize if they ever decided to go on any date.

Ever since he started living alone, John would find himself staring and always felt it to be wrong to throw all those make-up tools, lotions, shampoo and other things away.

He just couldn't do it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Doctors said she had been diagnosed with a terminal illness. John feared for the worst._

 _Yet, he never seemed to be enraged by this._

 _They said that it was impossible for her to survive because she had been dealing with the illness for a long time._

 _Yet, John never knew about it._

 _Just a few weeks later, before he even realized it himself, they had to take off her life support. John was given permission to see his wife for one last time._

 _He slowly entered his wife's ward and stood by her side. He wished for her eyes to open and her mouth to tell him she's still alive._

 _But nothing came. Those were only his wishful thinking._

 _He leaned towards Helen and kissed her forehead, fully knowing that she won't be coming back into his life._

 _He then turned to the doctor, silently yet softly telling him to leave him alone with Helen for a little more while. The doctor obliged, leaving him and his wife._

 _John then put his hand on her head, moving all the hair away from the forehead area. He leaned in and placed his forehead onto hers._

 _He then silently cried, yet never letting any tears to come out._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John poured himself a cup of coffee, thinking about the events that would be unfolding on that day. He took a glance outside his window and took notice of the heavy, yet merciful storm.

John thought it was a coincidence, albeit a bizarre one, since that day was the day of Helen's funeral.

He never cared that it was even raining in the first place, as the weather forecast had given everyone a heads-up about any oncoming storm.

Yet, he hated the fact that the rain made the day more melancholic than any other day.

Finishing his coffee, he then went to prepare himself for the funeral.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Here." John handed Helen a small jewellery box._

" _What's this?"_

" _Just an anniversary gift."_

 _It was their five-year anniversary. They wanted to make it special and everlasting as possible, so they booked one of the finest restaurants they could think of and had their meal there._

 _John decided to get Helen a gift for the fifth anniversary. He knew he wouldn't be able to compete with what she had gotten him as a gift; a 1969 Ford Mustang._

 _Helen opened the box and gave a small smile as she took out a golden bracelet._

" _I'm sorry I can't get you something better. That car alone must've costed you a lot." John rubbed his hands, feeling a bit ashamed._

" _Oh, John." Helen said before leaning in to give him a kiss._

" _You don't need to get me something big just to show you love me. What matters is that we have each other."_

 _John smiled._

" _Besides, that car has been in the garage for a long time. Turns out, restoring a car is always cheaper than buying a new one."_

 _They then shared a laugh together, holding hands._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally clothed in an all-black suit, John sat on the bed, staring at the gold bracelet in his hands. The doctors gave it back to him due to not wanting the jewellery to be stolen. He knew he wouldn't be able to let the bracelet go.

He looked at the clock and realized it was almost time to go. Standing up, he placed the gold bracelet on the small table beside his bed and walked out of the bedroom. He took the car keys from a small bowl on the cabinet and went to get an umbrella.

Putting on his shoes, he went straight to the garage. Stopping for a moment, he stared at the car that his wife had given to him. He never got to fully admire it due to the recent events.

Entering the car, he started the engine and waited for the garage door to fully open before finally driving towards the cemetery.

Ten minutes later, John arrived at the cemetery. He sat for a moment and looked at the open grave that had many people gathering around it. He felt a slight tinge of hesitation. But he knew he shouldn't leave Helen alone. Not until her body is buried.

Soon, with a umbrella in his hand, he found himself standing in front-most row of the crowd, just watching as Helen's coffin was lowered into the empty burial space.

A few minutes after she was buried, everyone started to leave, leaving John alone for a few more while. He silently stood there, staring at her grave. From a distance, someone watched him.

John had to accept the reality that his wife was no longer alive. He had to. He turned and walked away, leaving her behind.

On his way to his car, John saw a face he never thought would still be around.

"It's been a while."

He recognized the voice.

"My condolences."

He recognized the face.

"How're you holdin' up?"

He's not mistaken. Even when it's been awhile, he never forgot his old friend, Marcus.

"I keep asking, 'why her'..." John solemnly replied.

"There's no rhyme or reason to this life. It's days like today scattered among the rest." Marcus said, feeling sympathetic for John.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Don't blame yourself." Marcus said, not wanting John to feel more burdened than he already was.

John stared at him, feeling that something wasn't right.

"What are you really doing here, Marcus?"

Marcus sighed.

"Just checkin' up on an old friend."

John didn't know whether to trust that statement or not. Yet, he felt inclined to not question it. He then just watched as Marcus held out his free hand.

"Goodbye, John."

John then shook his hand, deciding that one handshake wouldn't hurt.

After their little handshake, Marcus gave a small nod before walking away. John stayed and gave one last look at Helen's grave in the distance.

Feeling he had gone through enough, he then decided to leave as well. As he walked away, he failed to feel another presence in the same area.

* * *

She had been following him for the past few days, watching his moves. Ever since she'd gotten wind about the death of a Helen Wick, she forced herself out of her comfort zone to find the only other person she believed had the same family name.

She sprung to find the man that had slaughtered one of the few clans she was raised in five years ago. She had made a promise to herself that she would find him and gain her justice.

After successfully tracking and then tricking some of Helen's relatives and friends about where Helen would be buried, she immediately went there by herself.

And there she was, her eyes locked at John's figure as he was about to leave the cemetery. She'd never been so glad to find the retired assassin in her sight.

 **DING!**

She took out her scroll, hearing the notification alert.

 _Heya Blake! Pls come back! U promised to teach me math! -Ruby_

She let out a sigh, feeling a bit irritated at her teammate for disturbing her small stakeout. She turned back towards John and saw that he was already leaving with his car. She looked back at the scroll to type a quick reply.

 _I'll be there soon. -Blake_

Knowing that she didn't have much time, she then quickly, yet quietly, chased after John's car. She needed to know where was his house located. She knew she couldn't let him out of her sight.

Not anymore.

* * *

 **Huh.  
**


	3. It was a Late Night

John knew Helen had a lot of relatives. And he certainly that his house would be packed by the time the funeral ended.

A lot of her relatives gave John their condolences. He would thank them, appreciating their gestures. After that, however, John would always just sit alone at the table, while Helen's relatives and friends would converse behind him.

Not that he ever mind them.

Soon, they started leaving. John would just watch and thank them for coming. They would thank him back for taking good care of Helen for the past five years. John appreciated the gestures.

And then, before John knew it, he was alone again. As the last group of people left the house, John was left pondering what would he do at that point.

He closed the door and locked it. Looking at the living room and the dining room, John was kind of surprised to find them not that messy. However, he did spot a few empty glasses and plates on the coffee table and the dining table.

John decided to pick the dirty dishes up and wash them at the kitchen sink.

And all the while that happened, a figure watched him from outside of his house.

* * *

 **Around an hour ago...**

Blake felt a breath of relief when she finally found John's house. Throughout the day, she had crossed so many wrong yards and houses just to find his house. And then she did, and it satisfied her.

However, she was not in luck's hand, as there were still people in his house when she arrived, prompting her to hide behind some thick bushes to not let anyone see her.

And then she found herself waiting, watching and counting every single person that was in John's house as they sat around, talking to each other. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they found John, sitting at a small coffee table. He seemed to be the only one without any relative to talk to.

 _'There you are...'_

The next few minutes were spent thinking on what should she do to John. There were a lot of thoughts that came. One of them was to pretty much just to tell the cops about it. There were other thoughts. Really _vicious_ thoughts, but she had to find the most sensible one.

And then, before she even realized it herself, almost an hour had passed. The last of John's guests were already leaving, waving their hands and saying their goodbyes to him. John just waved back.

Blake then snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the compound were silent. She peeked into John's house and found his guests were already gone.

John was alone.

While still keeping her eyes on John, Blake quietly jumped out of her hiding spot before swiftly running towards his gate. Finding his address, she brought out her scroll, opening the camera app. She peaked around and looked at John to make sure he wasn't looking her way. He was picking some glasses and plates up and washed them at the kitchen sink.

 _'What criminal has the heart to wash their own dishes?'_ Blake wondered to herself.

She was about to snap a photo, but quickly finding herself hiding behind the gate as a van approached John's house. At first, she thought it might some people who were associated with either John or Helen, but she quickly brushed off that thought when she took a peak and saw the logo on the side of the van.

Kevlin Delivery Services.

A woman came out with a clipboard and what seemed to be a small portable animal cage. She walked to John's front door, ringing the doorbell. Blake watched as John stopped from doing what he was doing, drying his hands on a small towel before going to the front door.

He opened the door. Due to her cat ears, Blake could make out what the woman was saying to him.

"John Wick?"

"Yes."

"Sign here." The woman handed him a clipboard. John signed it and handed it back to the woman. The woman then left, leaving John and the small cage in front of his doorsteps. Blake hid again as the van left John's compound.

As soon as the van was out of her sight, Blake rose again. She went to the part of the house with big mirror door, hiding in the shadows, away from John's sight.

She watched as John brought the small cage into his house, Blake swore there was a movement inside the cage. She continued watching as John opened a small letter that was attached on the cage. She couldn't see what was written on the letter since it was not in her viewpoint, so she had to rely on John's reaction to know whatever the letter was about.

And then, Blake saw something she didn't expect to happen to any criminal.

John was sobbing. He had a hand to his mouth, while his other hand kept the letter opened to his eyes.

Blake didn't know what to think of what was happening at that moment. The person she had hunted for the past few years was right in front her, and he was devastated. John then put the letter down and opened the cage, carefully retrieving a puppy from the small cage.

Blake, seeing the puppy, immediately felt uneasy. However, the small puppy seemed to still be too young to immediately sense that she was around. She let out a small sigh of relief. And yet, she still felt doubt nagging at the back of her mind.

John then went on to put the puppy on the ground, letting it to freely smell and roam the new environment. Blake became more nervous than ever.

That nervousness quickly went away as John's new puppy walked to another area of his house that is out of Blake's view. John followed his puppy to where ever the puppy seemed to go to. Blake found this to be the best moment to do it.

She waited a few minutes more until she was sure that neither John or his dog would be coming back again. And then she was back to her business of getting his address.

"...Hmm?" John didn't even get to sit for a full minute when his new puppy suddenly ran back to the big mirror door in the living room, seemingly sensing something. John looked at his puppy's behavior and decided to get up and see what was it up to.

"What is it?" The puppy just looked at John before looking back at the mirror door. John looked outside the sliding mirror door and tried to see if anything was outside that would cause his puppy to act like that.

John unlocked the sliding door and slid it open a bit, looking towards the front gate. At first there was nothing out of ordinary, and John almost closed it back when he suddenly saw a part of the gate's shadow moved away from the gate.

Moved away in a shape of a person.

He didn't know what think of it. He thought about going out, trying to confront anyone who might have entered his front yard in the middle of the night. He then looked back to his puppy, who seemed to sniff the ground and just stare at whatever that might've been outside.

John thought twice. He then found himself closing and locking the mirror door, shaking off the shadow that suddenly appeared at his gate as some sort of his own imagination.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

 **Viggo's Empire**

Viggo stood by his desk, minding his own business. Like reading his books that were filled with various names and phone numbers of his past accomplices. He also had some bourbon prepared on his table if he ever needed to quench his thirst.

 **KNOCK** **KNOCK**

Viggo looked at the door for a few seconds before placing the book on his table.

"Come in."

The door opened and his right hand man slash lawyer, Avi, walked in. He had his hands in his pockets, with his face looking a bit solemn, yet so casual. Viggo went to his bourbon and decided to pour himself a glass.

"What is it? And be quick. It's night."

"Yeah, just had to tell you that, uhh, John's wife died."

Viggo stopped pouring the bourbon. He looked at Avi.

"And the reason you have to even tell me about this is...?"

"Well, I mean, you may wanna just at least know about it. And it's kind of funny as well." Avi said, although his face was far from being amused.

"Funny, huh? Do you mind telling me how is it funny?"

"The guy who left us for a woman now actually lost his fucking reason to even be out of this business. That's almost amusing, actually."

Viggo just furrowed his eyebrows. He continued pouring the bourbon into a glass, filling it till it's one fifth full.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Well...Marcus."

Viggo looked at Avi again, now holding the bourbon-filled glass.

"Marcus." Avi nodded. Viggo then drank the bourbon.

"I might talk to him later myself. Right now, leave a note to yourself. Tomorrow, make a phone call for me." Viggo instructed. Avi just nodded again, exiting the room.

The mob leader sighed. He then opened the small book again, looking at the phone numbers.

'Tomorrow...'

* * *

Blake was screwed. She missed her ride to Beacon by few mere seconds. She loudly sighed in exasperation. Having to wait for the next bullhead available was one of the most irritating moments in any of her nights out. And then she had to worry about her curfew when going out.

But alas, she managed to get back to Beacon, just a bit over an hour before her curfew set in. She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling very light in her heart. She momentarily stopped her self celebration to walk back to her dom.

A few minutes of walking later, she reached the hallway to her dorm. Bringing up her scroll, she looked at the time. She stopped in her tracks.

9:27 P.M.

Blake stiffened. She frowned. Her breaths hitched. Her amber eyes went to her dorm's door. She dreaded the things that might wait for her behind the door.

Who could blame her? She was late.

She slowly strutted towards her dorm with her scroll in her hand. Upon reaching the door, she unlocked it. Her hands went for the doorknob, but stopped it mid-air.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't just walk in there and act as if nothing wrong had happened. She arrived too late to try and fulfil her promise.

The door then suddenly opened, catching Blake by surprise. The door only opened a little, though. She looked into the little space between the door and found a pair of silver eyes looking at her. The silver eyes seemed to light up looking at Blake. The door was then fully opened, revealing Blake to her team leader, Ruby.

"Uh...sorry I'm late." Blake said. Ruby stared at her for a few moments before she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I can't really be mad at you. You've been going out a lot lately. I-I've been wanting to ask you about it, but you just keep going away. So please..."

"Oh, hey, Blake. Finally back, huh?" A new voice interrupted the two. Blake looked behind Ruby and found her partner and Ruby's sister, Yang, standing behind the young redhead. Blake noticed her partner's face seemed a bit down and solemn, compared to other days when the faunus would usually see her being more active than she seemed to be that night.

Ruby, noticing that Blake was distracted, then instantly grabbed both Blake's hands. Caught off guard, the faunus suddenly found herself being forcefully pulled into the dorm.

"Oomph!"

And then, before she knew it, she was on the ground, on top of her team leader. And for some reason, none of them dared to move a muscle in the next few seconds.

"Oooookay, then. Blake, please get off my sister." Yang then helped Blake, who was already attempting to get up on her own, up onto her feet. Blake just nodded at her before looking away. Ruby then got up on her own rather quick, just seconds after Blake. Ruby seemed flustered at first, but quickly got over it, faking a cough into her hand.

"Right. Back to...uhh...business. Where did you go these past few days?" Ruby asked, her eyes struggling to meet Blake's.

Blake was conflicted. She looked at Yang, who had her arms crossed. Her partner shrugged, leaving Blake to decide on her own.

The next few minutes were filled with silence. Blake looked at everywhere but Ruby, trying to see if she could avoid the question and possibly never answer it. The faunus then remembered something from earlier. Something that might help her.

"Say, Ruby. Didn't you say you need help with math?" Blake asked, smiling in the process, thinking she might get away from answering her leader's question.

"Weiss already helped her." Yang nonchalantly said, causing Blake to look at her, her smile now disappearing.

"And you didn't even try and mention to ask Weiss to help me. You just said you'll be back." Ruby said, her face dropping into a face filled with sadness.

Ruby then seemed to already give up, turning and walking to her bed with her head down.

Seeing her team leader in that condition really saddened her. But she couldn't let anyone know she was on a hunt against an assassin. She just couldn't bear to bring her teammates in such danger.

"Okay then, Blake."

Yang then threw an arm around her neck, locking her from trying to run. Blake felt her windpipe tightened a bit due to the force.

Uh oh.

"Now, as your partner, I'd suggest you say sorry to Ruby. She has been taking care of us during the past months and I'm not letting anyone ruin the happiness she brought. Capiche?"

Blake struggled to move and breathe. She knew Yang was very protective of younger sister, so much that she'd beat the shit out of anyone who dared hurt her. Blake was in the process of getting exactly that. She nodded, albeit very shakily.

Yang then loosened her arm a bit, letting Blake to easily breathe again.

"Good. Now go!" Yang then forcefully shoved her partner towards her leader's bed. Ruby was quietly sitting on her bed with her face looking really defeated when Blake suddenly entered her view. The faunus looked back at her partner, her face showing signs of irritation. Blake looked back at Ruby, who seemed to wait if she was going to say anything.

"I'm...sorry for being late. I've been-"

"Been what? Running away? Blake, you already told us about your heritage. Are you still scared?" Yang interrupted.

"Y-Yang. No. Let her say it. If you feel like it." Ruby said to her sister, with her last sentence being directed towards Blake.

Blake looked into Ruby's silver eyes. The eyes brought peace into her heart. She had to tell her. She tried forming some sentences in her head that would explain her current predicament.

 _'I've been chasing a criminal that's responsible for something of my past. I hope you can understand._

She opened her mouth. But nothing came out. Her words were stuck in her throat. She closed her mouth and swallowed some saliva to clear her throat. She opened her mouth again.

Once again, nothing came out.

 _'I can't do it.'_

"Hey, Blake."

Blake snapped out of her thoughts, hearing Ruby's words.

"If you're not comfortable to tell me your reasons, I understand. Just go to sleep for now, yeah?" Ruby said, giving a sad, yet reassuring smile to Blake before lying down on her bed.

Blake looked at Ruby for a few more seconds before looking downwards, feeling very guilty. She just couldn't do it. Yang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"At least you apologized." Yang said before going to her bed, leaving Blake to be awake alone.

Well, almost, at least, as the bathroom door opened, catching Blake's attention. A white-haired girl came out, playing with her hair before her eyes settled on Blake.

"Oh, Blake. I thought I'd heard someone else." She said, going past Blake and straight to her bed.

Blake sighed. She went to the bathroom to change and to pretty much just go to sleep.

* * *

 **Don't ask.**


End file.
